halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Space Command Spartan Corps
The Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation (SPARTAN-IV) Program, also referred to as the 117th Special Operations Regiment, was first highlighted during a security council meeting at HIGHCOM facility X14 between Major General Alexia Romanov, General Gary Kirsham, Fleet Admiral William Hurtz, Admiral Gareth Boyar and Lieutenant General Joseph Lee in 2596. with a resurgence in Covenant Remnant and Pirate factions, along with the rebellion of two outer colonies worlds and the loss of two more under unknown circumstances, the idea of a new SPARTAN generation was suggested along with military wide rearmament. History Conception At first SPARTAN-038 (then under the alias of Eleanor Booth) was approached by Romanov to lead the training and advisement. The other SPARTANS were still participating in OPERATION:SAVIOR and one by one, dropped out at 038's request to help her train the unit. Though at first, a small, elite unit, like the SPARTAN-IIs were envisaged, the Security Council and ONI Section 3 began to envisage a whole regiment of SPARTAN-IVs. The descision was made, over the SPARTANS heads to make a regiment of four battalions, each made of three companies of 200, creating roughly 2400 SPARTANs in total, with 300 more in reserve. To aid in this mammoth undertaking, all surviving members of Beta and Gamma companies of the third generation were hired on as trainers, along with some of ONI's, the Marine's and the Navy's best soldiers and trainers. Along with that, at 038's request, several Sangheili were also hired on, with the blessings of the Sangheili Council. The one major problem was source of SPARTANS. While, through stringent ONI searching, a estimated 600 children could be gathered who had superior genetic qualities, along with a suspect 700 orphans within the correct age group, to fill in the missing amount of needed applicants, roughly 1400, ONI gave money to couples who had both served in the armed forces to literally 'produce' a child for them, along with getting sperm samples from Marines and paying volunteer female members of the armed forces to be artificially impregnated and procure the needed numbers. These children, once born, were raised at first in ONI hospitals and then ONI funded orphanages, to provide a 'normal' life to prevent potential mental damage or stunting mental growth. With a fake name and back-story, nobody was ever the wiser. Children abducted were replaced by flash clones who would predictably die. Training Upon immediate recruitment, the SPARTANS were arranged into thier company units at random. Once assigned, the harsh training regime of a mix of intellectual, military, disciplinary, team building and physical exercises was begun. For five years, they focused on wide band training in thier company units, thier main disciplines forming around intellectual training using intelligence and reaction beneficial exercises and extending to studying slipstream space theorems, AI communication, advance maths, biology, chemistry, physics and on a lesser extent, study of english, several foriegn languages, classic literature and poetry, physical exercise focusing on none drug enhanced physical exericse designed to increase the strength, agility and endurance of the SPARTANs, giving them bodies of super atheletes by the end of their training, technology and weapons training, knowing how to repair, operate, maintain and modify every ship, vehicle, weapon and technology system in the UNSC's arsenal, team building exercises focusing on randomized team groupings, meaning every SPARTAN in a company was familiar with each other and capable of operating as a cohesive unit, as well as having familiarity with thier other companies and lastly all round military doctrines focusing on battlefield medicine, discipline, CQB combat, martial arts, tactics, marksmanship, special combat training, hazardous enviroment training and training with allied alien factions. At year five, the SPARTANs are put into a five week training course to determine thier skill sets and abilities and place them into thier determind roles. Thier result of this evaluation and thier prior history is used to determine thier role, allowing them to be seperated into determind roles. SPARTANS are not only consigned by thier roles but also thier leadership qualities, deviding them into team NCOs or squad NCOs. The SPARTANs are divided into Fire Teams, Assault Teams, Heavy Weapon Teams, Combat Engineer Teams, Recon Teams or Sniper teams and for the last years of thier training focus on thier specialities. Fire teams will focus on providing mid to close range fire and maneuver, assault teams providing hard chargers with heavy close fire, heavy weapons team provide heavy supressing fire with Heavy MGs and other heavy crew served infantry weapons, scout sniper teams provide forward recon and sniper support, combat engineers provide the unit with demolition experts, for breaching defences and lastly, recon, the special solo 'Stalkers' who act as the eyes and ears of the forces. By the ending of the training the results were astonishing. Thanks to the massive increase in both SPARTANs to continue the training and support teaching AIs, they were both more well trained and more well prepared. Though each SPARTAN was individually trained in all tactics, equipment and methods availible, they were also highly specialised in thier fields, wether than be leadership, close quaters, recon, sniping or Wolf piloting. The reserve company, rather than going into individual training, focused on generalising, in preperation for filling in for casualties. First Taste of Combat A clan of Kig-Yar Pirates had made a string of bases in the Jaguar Expanse, a region of systems usually dotted with asteroid field and only a single, habitable planet, creating a large smuggling, slavery and piracy trade for themselves and the Remnants in the area. As part of Operation: DEVIANT, the SPARTAN-IVs went in first to their bases, hiding aboard captured Kig-Yar freighters. Gradually, the SPARTANS attack and took all eighteen of their asteroid stations as the navy mopped up their ships. They carried forth their attack on Kol, the Kig-Yar planet, with half the force going in as advance teams, disabling anti aircraft positions, capturing vital locations, destroying vehicle fuel and ammo dumps and destroying moored ships. After eight hours of absolute chaos, the UNSC Navy arrived in system, in force, and smashed aside the Kig Yar fleets and deployed the remaining half of the SPARTANS as a regular force, backed up by elements of the 21st Panzer Regiment, giving them armoured back up. Within three hours of sustained fighting, the clan piecemeal retreated out system or surrendered to the UNSC. With zero casualties, it was a brilliant pass of the SPARTAN program. However, their true baptism in fire was yet to come. Operation: WARDOG Their first 'real operation' was Operation: WARDOG, a sustained guerrilla campaign on Hannibal III, a human colony recently taken by Remnant forces. While the navy was being mustered the SPARTANs began to devise a guerrilla warfare plan, even before approached by HIGHCOM. When HIGHCOM prepared to send them there, they showed them their plan. It was bold but simple. Their platoons would be individually dropped onto the surface, across the whole entire surface, by stealth infiltrator ships, along with equipment necessary for base camps and vehicles for ground operations. From there, they would establish hidden bases deep within enemy terrain and then from there, launch raids up until the UNSC arrived in system. The majority of the units 'disappeared' into the thick woods of the planet, where they would only make encrypted, 'bounced' COM's very rarely to HIGHCOM to report their status. From these positions they would go out on raids, destroying enemy depots, setting garrisons alight and destroying ground positions during the night, then melt into the darkness. These raids where highly successful, destroying enemy concentrations with near zero casualties. Though one 'odd' raiding method, spearheaded by Bravo Company, with SPARTAN-013 at the head of this method, was using the warthogs they had dropped in with, which were usually for exfiltration or movement between raids, to rapidly assault enemy air fields, destroying their landed Phantoms, Banshees and Seraphs, while a number of other troops would stealthily infiltrate the other segments of the airfield when their guards were dranw out and destroy the waiting aircraft, either through planting bombs on them, 'shooting them up', sabotaging them or in one documented case, destroying the internal electronic systems with brute force before leaving, as did the mounted unit. Up until this point they only took one death along with a few minor injuries. When the UNSC Fleet was finally mustered and entered system, preparing to smash aside the Remnant fleet, the SPARTANS went into their final phase of the plan. Each battalion got their individual tasks. Third Battalion was assigned to attack a number of cross road villages, bridges and mountain passes, take them and hold them against Remnant counter attack until relived. They were also assigned to destroy a number of key bridges to hamper enemy movement in and out of the designated landing zones. Second Battalion was assigned to securing enemy anti aircraft positions and landing zones. Thier engineer teams were at the forefront of this, laying out pioneer landing positions for their dropships and frigates along with destroying enemy AA batteries. First Battalion had one of the more prestigious engagements, with their whole company formed up to take one of the most important locations. When the Remnant took to the world, they forced the survivors into 'prison camps' in the second town on the planet, as the capital was largely destroyed in the primary assault. Though the SPARTANs had observed this position for some time, they were unable to attack or do anything about the regular brutality meeted out on the enslaved humans. Now was their chance. With the majority of their garrison out on patrol to stop the humans, their reinforcements destroyed in raiding and they vehicles out there search for their ghost like enemies or on fire, their defence was pitiful. After infiltrating the Remnant perimeter en masse, they launched their lightning attack from below and above, rappelling for infiltrated buildings, exploding from sewers like rats. Brutes and their Jackal, Grunt and Drone conscripts still remember the sheer destructive force of one 'demon' but now hundreds of them suddenly leaped from the shadows, putting their forces into a whole sale rout. Key objectives, such as landing zones, defensive positions and prisons were taken and held. With the Brutes losing the majority of the interior of the town and only holding the largely useless suburbs and exterior, they spent two hours regrouping and then moved in to re-take their positions. They marched into hundreds of 'kill zones' laced with mines, rockets, machine guns and snipers. Within twenty minutes of their counter attack they suffered 58% casualties and fell back. Ordering their armoured forces to return and attack, they prepared to march in again. Most of those forces never made it back to the town, with them being caught up in ambushes along objectives the other battalions had taken or destroyed by the first wave of UNSC air forces. Of the few that made it back, their heavy units were destroyed and the majority of their fast units, eleven ghosts and five choppers, broke through to the central square, past the measly SPARTAN defence. In a well orchestrated trap, they had box their rapid assault vehicles in, trapping them off from the remaining forces and destroyed them at will. Though this part of the engagement is the least well documented, it is reported that the battalion's Warthogs moved in at this time and attacked, while one SPARTAN, allegedly 013, hijacked a moving chopper and then, along with the warthogs, pushed out of the square and swept up the last of the enemy resistance. During the latter phase of the operation, only three SPARTANs died, while there were several more sever casualties. Operation: REAPER While the navy dealt with the majority of the Remnant incursions, the SPARTANs had a new task. Putting down a human rebellion in its infancy. The destruction wrought by the Insurrection taught the UNSC to destroy these rebellions before they managed to spread to the UNSC proper. When the first stages of rebellion began to the world of Harmal began, the UNSC began a media black out and immediately sent in the SPARTANs to deal with the rebellion. The rebels had made several improvised bases, along with combat vehicles out in the ash wastes of the volcanically active world, which had to be dealt with. They even had an improvised leisure cruiser come warship along with a few 'technicals'. This time round, rather than going for guerrilla warfare or all out assaults, the IVs went the road of stealth and assassinations. With infiltration of major compounds and the assassination or capture of many of their major leaders, along with the sabotage of the fusion generators that powered their bases, the use of 'geo bombs' provided by the Sangheili to cause earth quakes and volcanic eruptions to literally make it seem as if the bases never existed and the sabotage of their warship. During this operation SPARTAN-A044 was actually captured and revealed the nature of the IV project but soon escaped and killed his captors, resulting in the secret not escaping. After two weeks of system wide media black out, blamed on solar storms, it was lifted, with any trace of the rebellion buried under ash and magma. OPERATION:FIRE/OPERATION:HELLFIRE Third Battle of Linna Augmentation The new program was designed to be as harsh as the SPARTAN-II program, with focus on team work and combat skills. A heavy specification was also placed onto specialization as well, to ensure that the unit could operate as a Marine company in combat. Within seven years they were ready for phase two, augmentations. Using drugs used in previous SPARTAN-III augmentations and new drugs, there was a 99.9% pass rate of SPARTANS. *Drug therapy Augments: The SPARTANS were greatly enhanced by the use of drugs **Drug 8942-LQ99: A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst **Drug 88005-MX77: A fibroid muscular protein complex that increased muscle density and lactose recovery time and allowed them to lift three times their own body weight. This was applied to every major body muscle, along with the post augmented heart **Drug 88947-OP24:A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. A drug that boosted colour vision and night vision by increasing blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the eye. **37895-CT69 which safely facilitates the superconducting fabrication of neural drendites, altering the bioelectrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Resulting in a 300 percent increase in reflexes. Increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Also, a catalytic thyroid implant aided in growth and maturity. This replaced older, less safe drugs *Physical Augments: The SPARTANS also underwent a number of physical and cybernetic augments **Carbide Ceramic Augment: Why drug 8942-LQ99 significantly strengthens bones, it paves the way for surgical grafting of Carbide Ceramic armour to skeleton. coverage covers almost 13% of bone because, thanks to newer, nano-assembled porous materials, which prevents necrosis of white blood cells. **Lydecker's Carapace: A experimental application of cultures of clash cloned bone and cartilage, these are custom grown for each SPARTAN, reinforced by Carbide ossification and Ceramic grafting then surgically applied. The bones for rib bone sized and shaped pieces, with cartilage which is induced by biochemical procedures to anchor itself to bone. They are applied to rib bones to cover the intercostal spaces, anchored firmly to the upper rib. This makes a overlapping set of natural armour, greatly increasing the protection of their higher muscles and in particular a resistance to stabbing injuries. **Node 31.7: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that give the SPARTANS a incredibly immunity to viral and bacterial threats, natural or not. It also gives them a total resistance against nano viruses and limited resistance to chemical weapons and carcinogens. **Node 32.1: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces a number of specialized *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that greatly increase the healing time of the body by provoking cell division, creating on site clotting agents, breaking down harmful substances in the body such as Lactic Acid and in some rumoured cases, keeping the body alive in near death circumstances by manually feeding the brain oxygen to maintain the brain, and causing short burst electric shocks (as a colony) to the heart in a attempt to revive it, even after the body has 'died', though development in this field has been restricted. **Cardio-enhancement surgery: Surgery aimed at the heart. Using flash grown muscle tissues and on site repair, bonding and nerve and blood vessel pathway creation by *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT*, the cardiac volume can be greatly increased, along with using Drug 88005-MX77 to increase its effectiveness as well. This was in part to support other new physical augments. **Pulmonary enhancement surgery: Surface area of lungs greatly increased, increasing lung capacity, while a third, flash cloned 'parasitic' lung is created and bonded. This lung's nervous system is bonded to to that of the right lung, reducing need for new and potentially dangerous neuro pathways. Its arteries and veins are also flash cloned with it and these are linked into the cardiovascular system like the rest by painstaking surgery. **Node 13.6: A Node that is reversed engineered from *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that produces *CLASSIFIED UNDER DIRECTIVE:REVENANT* that patrol the capillaries around the alveoli in the lungs. These have a incredibly affinity for a range of gases except for Oxygen. They immediately 'pick up' these gasses then release them back into the lungs to be exhaled. This prevents poisonous gas attacks, asphyxia from a increase in gases other than oxygen and improves the cardiovascular system. MJOLNIR Following their augmentations they were equipped with their armour. They received the Mark VII MJOLNIR, a enhancement upon the Mark VI. It featured a expanded software suite, with heavy intergration of COM technology to allow further integration into larger marine formations. Also, the energy shields and liquid metal layer have been improved, allowing the shielding to survive torrents of punishment and giving the SPARTANS even more enhanced strength and agility. The armour could fit load bearing gear, allowing the SPARTANs to mount external holsters, pouches, backpacks and webbing to carry large amounts of gear, allowing them to operate for large periods of time with little support. Its greatest asset however, was the ability for the IVs to personalise thier armour with both Camouflage patterns to match thier ground side enviroments and attachment of adhoc local foilage and coverings to create ghillie suits, giving them unpresented amounts of stealth ability. Tasks The resulting SPARTAN-IVs could follow through on thier envisaged principles, serving as multifunctional special forces. Within a company, each individual team could act as individual special forces team, trained for a variety of missions including deep recon, battlespace preparation, deep infiltration, guerilla warfare, shock and awe infantry, mounted, airborne or orbital assaults and counter terrorism. Each unit, individually, was trained not only to act as a part of the general SPARTAN formation, or Marine formation, or acting individually, even for weeks or months at a time. All the SPARTANs are trained to be free thinking and capable of operating in one man cells, without the leadership of thier NCO or CO. As a note of precedence, no SPARTAN wears thier rank of badging, nor does thier IFF transponders contain the data, allowing even the lowest rank SPARTAN to assume some degree of combat command when situation dictates. Orginization The command organization of the 117th is a fluid and flexible formation, capable of gaining a rigid command structure when needed. While officially part of the 117th, SPARTAN teams can be expected to operate independantly, both of the command structure at all levels, but also act independantly of the regiment, and even affixed to other units to bolster thier formations. Regiment The regimental formation has, at the top, the CO of the regiment, the Colonel. He is expected to command all subordinate battalions and as a result, companies, but is capable of setting them lose of command, to run riot as necessary. Also, special operation detachments will report directly to him, operating in his Tactical Operations Centre. The XO of the regiment will directly over see the small communications and logistics attache and see about working with the Regimental AI to provide that logistic support to the attached units. Attached directly to the regimental HQ is the attached communications and logistics support. While primarily active during the preclude to operations, in supplying the SPARTAN's requisitions prior to the beginning of thier mission. However, once in the field, they will operate with the Regimental command staff to provide all logistics and communications between the smaller units and thier logistical support. As a 'priority 1' in the logistics chain, SPARTANs are capable of requsitioning space lift units, such as marine Pelicans, air strikes, orbital strikes, infantry or armoured support, even the aid of special forces, such as deployments of ODSTs, RANGERS or SAARU units. Aside from that, they can order uncrewed vehicles to be deployed to them, within reason, such as Pelicans, light to medium armour or drone support. Because of thier high priority, they can order directly from SOCOM/MARSOC, Navy and Marines. The logistics and Communications is run by a staff of twenty marines, including a Master Sergeant, a Gunnery Sergeant and a Second Lieutenant, supported by a specialised Dumb A.I. and a technician crew. These provide signals and logistic support through the use of thier satellite relay communication systems, capable of even communicating across different star systems if needed. Battalion At the Battalion level, the CO, a Lieutenant Colonel, is expected to give objectives directly to the companies beneath him, to direct them into combat. His XO, a Major, is expected to attend to dealing with the staff officers, which come in the form of a S1 Personel Adjutant, S2 Intel officer, S3 Operations Officer, S4 Logistics Officer and S6 Communications Officer, usually ranked Captain of Major and a Sergeant Major, expected to act as a Enlisted Advisor. Company =Platoon = Fire Team The base line unit of any SPARTAN-IV force. Made up of three SPARTAN-IVs with a IV Corporal, the unit features at least one designated marksman, making use of the Heavy Battle Rifle 11 Scoped Rifle and the rest armed with Battle Rifle 09 Scoped Rifle or MA6A ICWS w/ M024 Grenade Launcher or M025 Rocket Launcher and one specialist armed with a heavy weapon, such as a M41B MAV/AW, M66 Rocket Propelled Grenades, M556 GL, M23 Grenade Launcher M122 Light Machine Gun, M389B General Purpose Machine Gun, or M899 Light Anti Armour Weapon. They provide mid ranged fire power and the majority of the fighting force of a company. Assault Team The alternate base unit of SPARTAN-IV forces, this unit utilies Mark VII MJOLNIR/CQB armour, specializing in close combat. Often armed with MA6C w/ M023 Shotguns, M7 sub machine guns, M10 Personal Defence Weapon systems, M90 Shotguns, M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System, M2A Light Assault Rifles, M73D Carbines, M12 Sub Machine Gun or MX4 Light Support Weapon. Often a specialist may carry a M705 Defoliant Projector or a M43 HD Shotgun. They specialize in close range battles and assault. They are usually present for every two Fire Teams, though more may be present depending on the nature of a battle. Squad Three teams and a Sergeant. Often made up of two Fire Teams and a Assault team, though more or less of a certain team may be present, depending on the situation. Specialist Squad Specialist Squads consist of a number of specialised units. These units are often consistant of the whole squad, such as 'Sniper Squads', Engineer Squads, Heavy Weapon squads, etc though rarely deployed as a whole unit, but more often spread out to where they are needed. Scout Sniper Team A Sniper Team consists of two SPARTANS, a spotter and a sniper, most often wielding a Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material, M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23s or a M-99C Special Application Scoped Rifle and on more rare occasions a Sniper Rifle System 40A-O Anti Material/Anti Vehicle. They often use stealth cloaks, ghillie adjustments or Active Camo generators to mask their positions and are clad in MJOLNIR/Scout armour. Scout-Snipers, aside providing direct Sniper support, are expected to move ahead of the main force and provide long range reconnaissance and also sow terror and dischord amongst the enemy by sniping targets of opportunity such as officers, leaders, patrols, weapon crews, enemy material supplys like weapons, fuel, ammo, even food or logistic vehicles. This pshycological dischord would pave the way for the other SPARTANs. When in urban combat enviroments, aside from providing high level sniper and engagement, they engage in counter sniping activities. Weapons Team A weapon team is made up of two SPARTANS, a gunner and a loader, using heavy anti infantry or anti vehicle weaponary. They often use M41 SSR MAV/AW, M21 MAV M66 Rocket Propelled Grenades, Sniper Rifle System 40A-O Anti Material/Anti Vehicle, WAV M6 G/GNR, M389B General Purpose Machine Gun or the AIE-486I Heavy Machine Gun. They often use short range weapons to back them up at close range, as their job often entails them getting close. Engineering Team A engineering team is made up of two SPARTANS specially trained in combat engineering. While not detailed to build defences, they are trained in mine laying, demolitions, close combat and repair duties, making them effective in the field. Some also use the M12 Specialist Grenade Launcher as well. They are frequently armed with shotguns and PDWS weapons like the M10, M12, M2A LAR and M73D Recon Team Recon Teams are the eyes and ears of a Spartan company. Known as 'Stalkers', Recon teams, though arranged in four man cells, operate independantly, often with 1 operating forward unsupported recon and the three others operating recon for the three platoons. Each Stalker is expected to operate unsupported, at long ranges, for long periods of time, carrying his own arms, survival equipment and explosives. As well as providing Recce of the area forward of thier comrades, they are expected to prepare the battlespace for the following SPARTANs by causing chaos and havok via terror raids on the enemy, demolitions, psycological attacks and raiding. They are also epxected to mark targets for artillery, air or orbital bombardment. The units use M2A LARs, M73D Carbines, M1091 SRS23, M108A1 CAWS, M10 PDWS, M12 SMG and silencers on most weapons. Special Purpose Units Within the IV regiment there were a handful of units that where either part time, being normally in another unit until the time came for them to use their specialism in combat or simply being a standard unit re equipped for a specialist duty, though the unit usually picked for this had knowledge in this field. EVA Unit Sometimes Spartans were called to duty in environments such as vacuums, low gravity worlds, high pressure worlds and such so some units received dual training with EVA capabilities. Units were usually trained for deep space, pressure and gravity specialist operations separately, with a few trained for underwater ops as well. Usually they were armed with MJOLNIR EVA armour, G-PACKs and their own personalized equipment. Units with operating EVA in the field are usually known by EVA *original unit* Team, ie EVA Fire Team. Jump Unit Some units, from time to time, were trained to operate G/J-PACKS or G-PACKS and MJOLNIR Jump Armour. This gave them greater tactical flexibility. This was most notably used for airborne drops, air assault missions requiring low level jumps, fighting in dense terrain where a unit such as a assault team could surprise an enemy from above, Fireteam and weapon teams could get to a new firing position, snipers could relocate more easily, recon teams could scope out the area from above and Engineers could drop explosives from the air or get to or away from a demolition site more easily. Jump teams in the field were named the same way as EVA teamns. Vehicle Team Within some Units one or a handful of Spartans were very specialized in operating vehicles and when the need arised, they were assigned a vehicle and MJOLNIR Pilot armour. These were rare outside of Bravo Company, where two platoons had roughly half their men dedicated to this task, with two platoons being specialized in Warthog Assassins and the others in Hornets (often with Jump units attached). There is one noted occurrence of a unit operating a Fox Ultra Light Tank. Usually within a platoon four men will specialize with a vehicle, with his comrades operating or riding shotgun. Commando Team Commando teams are made up of only the best of the best of the IVs. Only those who have proven themselves through training and through combat make it into these, though those with special skills will also be brought on when needed. Most units are in fact named after original SPARTAN-II and III units, usually with their original commanding officer at the helm and a select few Spartans and IIIs. These are equipped with personalized equipment based on their operation type and operation area. Largely, they are only assembled for the most important engagements and missions. Of all the IVs, only the top 100 have the chance of joining the prestigious units. Quite often they are either made up on a company basis or made up of cross company units, with specialists from a different unit being brought into the team for their expertise that nobody in their company may have. Platoon Two squads, one specialist squad, an CO, XO and a first sergeant. Company Five Platoons Battalion Three Companies. Regiment Four Battalions Internal Organization :117th Regiment :::CO Colonel Leonard Teufal :::XO Lieutenant Colonel David Webb :::AI Shingen :First Battallion :::CO Jace Patton :::AI Eurydice :Second Battallion :::CO :::AI Nyx :Third Battalion :::CO :::AI Themis ::Giap Platoon :::CO :::XO :::: Squad Dien :::::CO :::: Squad Tet :::::CO :::: Squad Saigon :::::CO ::Takeda Platoon :::CO :::XO :::: Squad Kajima :::::CO :::: Squad Sezawa :::::CO :::: Squad Fūrinkazan :::::CO }} :Fourth Battallion :::CO :::AI Nemesis ::Jotun Platoon :::CO SPARTAN-G146 :::XO Ishiro Honda :::: Skadi Squad :::::CO :::: Thrivaldi Squad :::::CO ::::::Assault Team Echo :::::::Kareem-K007 - Hezekiah-K141 - Yoshito-K097 - Caesar-K167 :::: Jormungandr Squad :::::CO ::::::Weapons Team Hotel :::::::Allana-K088 - Peter-K192 - Grant-K114 - Rick-K135 ::Einherjar Platoon :::CO SPARTAN-G039 :::XO Eiji Tsuburaya :::: Forseti Squad :::::CO :::: Njord Squad :::::CO :::: Tyr Squad :::::CO ::::::Sniper Team Hotel :::::::Ivan-K034 - Juan-K092 }}